


Taking Care of Your Kick

by hanekoma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time killing a teammate is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Your Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on inception_kink asked for Ariadne/Arthur and the first time he has to kill her in the dreamscape.

It was supposed to be just an average job. At least it wasn't a total failure like the Fischer job, but things had gone sour rather quickly. Cobb was able to get the information needed before things started to fall apart.

The only problem? There was still time left. And Ariadne was captured. It was far from her fault. It was _Arthur's_ fault she ended up in that mess.

By the time they were able to get to her through the guarded area, she was pretty brutalized. The bastards were smart enough to know killing here would only free her.

Cobb raised his gun to shoot her, but Arthur stopped him. "I'll handle this." His voice was chilled, emotionless. There was a distinct burning of bile in the back of his throat as he approached her.

What killed his heart the most was that grateful look on her face as he came into view. She knew she was finally being kicked. And so, he raised his gun, eyes fixed on hers as he pulled the trigger.


End file.
